Mondo Mixes
|-|Mondo Mix #1 (Krog) Mix = Description Behavior This Mondo MIX is a Passive Mob That Don't Attack players when near at them or attacking it. it may detect as a color green dot in the Minimap when players enables a "Entities Radar" from Rei's Minimap Mod. In Game Appearance History Model history Statistics Mob Size Speed Mob Loots Common Loots Rare Loots Spawn Biome Spawning Rate Mob Rarity Bugs And Gliches Time Lapse Video |-|Mondo Mix #2 (Berp) Mix = Description Behavior This Mondo MIX is a Passive Mob That Don't Attack players when near at them or attacking it. it may detect as a color green dot in the Minimap when players enables a "Entities Radar" from Rei's Minimap Mod. In Game Appearance History Model history Statistics Mob Size Speed Mob Loots Common Loots Rare Loots Spawn Biome Spawning Rate Mob Rarity Bugs And Gliches Time Lapse Video |-|Mondo Mix #3 (Dribbal) Mix = Description Behavior This Mondo MIX is a Passive Mob That Don't Attack players when near at them or attacking it. it may detect as a color green dot in the Minimap when players enables a "Entities Radar" from Rei's Minimap Mod. In Game Appearance This mondo mix is mostly reassembled as Dribbal. Hes the only mob in the mixelcraft mod that has a near sphere structure. He has Dribbal's Eyes and its Glasses. He has Chilbo's Hands And it's Eyebrows. and he has Snax's Large Cheeks. Hes Model is not Animated like his arms and Legs is not moving but he is moving thou. History This Mondo Mix will be Added to the MixelCraft Mod Version 1.3.1 BETA or later... Model history This Mondo Mix was started in August 8,2016 and finished in August 13,2016. this created my the Mod Fouder Elastico345 and he made this on 2 Computers. one is his old Pc and the other one was his New Gaming/Productivity PC. originally this was supposed to be the hardest model he created but hes going to a different route that he will going to start at the model's legs. and then going through Flat Cubes instead of using angles. Statistics Mob Size The size of this Mondo Mix is 2 1/3 Blocks High, 3 Blocks in Length And 2 Blocks in Width Speed The Speed on this Mondo Mix is 4.90 which is a near Maxed value when using MCreator. Health / HP This Mob is measured that he has 36 Points of Health (18 Hearts). Experience / EXP This Mob will give 12 EXP when he get killed by a player. Mob Loots Common Loots *This Mondo Mix will drop a Single Glorp Corp Ingot Every time he get killed. Rare Loots *This Mondo Mix has a 1% Chance of Dropping a Cubit Core when he get killed. Spawn Biome *This Mob can spawn anywhere in the Overworld Dimension (Default Dimension). Spawning Rate Mob Rarity *This Mob is very Uncommon to spawn but this mob can spawn in any biome of the Overworld Dimension. how ever since he can spawn in most biomes. the Mod Developer made the spawning rate to the lowest possible value due to excessive spawning. So in Conclusion this Mob can spawn Uncommonly in any of the Biomes on the Default dimension. Bugs And Gliches *There are no Glitches nor Bugs found in this Mob. Time Lapse Video